Weapons Mistress
by blinkstated
Summary: Neji survived the war and his feelings for a certain kunoichi are conflicting with clan customs and laws.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so I decided to pick up writing again, these first few updates are just rewrites of the chapters, fixing some spelling and such.

Enjoy.

* * *

Opening her eyes to see the sun shining into her room, Tenten gathered herself to her feet. Letting out a light sigh, she glanced to her bed side table, 7:30 AM. She had made plans for a light sparing session to start at 7:45 before they were off on a mission the following day.

With panic spreading through her she bounded across her room to her closet. Upon opening she took a look over her wardrobe, simple breathable clothes that were all equally adequate for a sparring session. She was never one to own anything girly anyway. She began to bind her chest in wraps, then selecting a loose fitting par of black cutoff pants and a simple white take top. Adjusting a small scroll to the base of her back she glanced into the full length mirror at the foot of her bed and she was pleased with the look. Throwing her hair up into her trade mark buns running down the stairs then slipping on her combat sandals, she was out the door.

The training grounds where she was headed to were on the complete opposite side of the village, so she knew she had to hurry to make it there on time. Not wanting to sprint and expel too much energy she started a light jog, and thought to herself it was a good way to warm up her muscles anyhow.

Taking nice and easy strides down the street she would listen to the village begin to wake up for the day. Most days she not take the time to notice these things but today felt different. The differences that have come upon the village as well as the people of Konoha in the two years of peace that has followed the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War.

The mountain side had added another face of none other than Hatake Kakashi, even though it wasn't much of his face since he still wore that horrid mask that covered over half of his face. He has been able to keep friendly negotiations with all nations but those especially of the Suna. The Kazekage Gaara has continued to show true understanding between the nations and has gained the uttermost respect of his people from his humble beginnings.

Continuing her push for the training grounds she passes the play field outside of the Academy. She knows that is not the original building because the destruction to the village that was endured by Pain before the Fourth Shinobi World War. Thanks to many, the rebuilt building stood on the same ground that it had once stood. A simple open field with a fence surrounding it. It might not seem like much too many, but to her, this is the place that shaped her into who she is and where she met the friends that she would form unbreakable bonds with.

Nearing the exit gates she began to pick up the pace. Running at top speed through the trees of the forests that surround the village. Making a slight turn the left she is on the last leg of the journey to the training grounds.

As the clearing comes into view, she begins to see a figure seated on the ground in the middle of mediation. Sporting a stain free pure white tunic, with long strands of straight brown hair swaying in the wind. It seems like he hasn't noticed her approaching yet. He then lifts his head, those unmistakable pale, almost purple eyes staring back at her.

"You're late" He murmured.

Before she could respond, he was gone.

Knowing his game plan, she reaches for the scroll and immediately undoes the seal on her Bo. Tenten begins to sense her surroundings. Knowing full and well that he would be difficult to detect, even after all these years of being on the same team and hours spent training together, he always seemed to have the upper hand every time they spared.

When they were younger, she remembered how unimpressed he was at anything she did. Not that she wanted to him to be wooed by her skills by any means, she just wanted a teammate that would acknowledge her and her skills, and a little more respect would have been nice.

In the beginning when they had just been named to team Guy along with Lee. The other two had advanced very quickly in their respective fields. Lee, was the hardest worker she had ever seen, well besides Gai. They would train with unrealistic goals, then have punishments for not reaching the goal in the first place even harder. On many occasions, she could recall them walking on their hands counting lap after lap.

"If I cannot do 500 laps on my hands around the village, then I will do 1000 pushups! And if I cannot do that I will do 2000 kicks!"

While on the other hand Neij had been a genius from the start. He easily out did all of the others at their age as if it was annoying game. Graduating the academy at top of his class, he felt as if everyone with inferior skills were unnecessary and below him. Until his first Chunin exams where he got his ass handed to him in the third round by none other than Naruto Uzumaki. He learned then, that one's fate can be changed.

Neji had grown kinder in the years following the incident. It was not until the war that ended three years ago, had he truly acknowledged her for who she was. A strong kunoichi in her own right.

She heard rustling in the bushes behind her, she turns and charged towards noise with her Bo gripped tightly in her hands leading the way. Neji appeared from the dark, hands drawn into his battle stance.

Instinctively she lunged forward at his figure with Bo in hand. He easily dodged the attack, siding the Bo to the side with the use of one wrist. He responded the attack forcing a hand to her abdomen. Avoiding the attack, Tenten gracefully bended at her waist, back flipping her way to safety.

She smiled "You know you could had just said hello instead of running to hide and sneak up on me."

"Now how much fun would that have been?" he smirked. "You were late, you did this to yourself."

"I never do that to your when you're late, now do I?"

"That is simply because I am never late."

Which, in all honesty is true, Neji was _never_ late. He still had to be "perfect shinobi."

They continued their spar, dancing through the trees like leaves blowing in the wind. So intertwined in each other's movements, giving and taking hits, but no one was prevailing as an obvious winner. This went on for what seemed like hours.

Suddenly two green spandexed flashes appeared in the opening, Lee and Gai-sensei.

Lee yells "Tenten! Neji! We are here to train with you in all our youthful might!" Flashing a big smile with two thumbs up in the air.

Tenten nearing exhaustion "Lee why don't you and Guy-Sensei take over for me? I have plans to get lunch with Temari before I leave tomorrow."

"Will do Tenten! Anything for you, our beautiful flower!"

With one last glance backwards, she sees a smirk on Neji's face, and she heads back to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey what's up with you? You see very out of it today." Temari asked. Ever since she had moved to the village and in with Shikamaru, they had been close friends. After the death of his father, he not only has taken over clan duties but as well as working within the ranks and battle strategies for missions, even though the time is peaceful, he is still very busy which leaves Temari bored when she is not on her own missions.

So one day Temari asked her out to lunch to clear anything up that might be lingering between the two. They had worked together since their battle at the first chūnin exams and she had even administered the second exams while she was in them. Which in Temari's eyes thought Tenten would have had some conflict with her, but it wasn't the case at all.

At their first meeting, which would have been well over a year ago now, the silence was awkward. Neither knowing really what to say, which was strange because she always knew Temari as a very talkative and outgoing individual. They each ordered something stronger than the tea they were drinking. Before they knew it they were talking like they were best friends. Giggling and holding back happy tears as they told each other stories of their childhood.

She decided then and there, she really like this other blonde headed kunoichi, opposed to the Leaf's. Ino couldn't keep any gossip out of her mouth, and honestly was just too girly for her taste. Temari had this sense of pride she carried around her, but at times it could be intimidating.

"Hello is anyone in there?"

Tenten head snapped up from her tea, "Yeah sorry, I'm just thinking about my mission."

"Oh that's right." Temari responded. "You leave in the morning don't you? How long are you going to be gone again? I need help with preparations!"

Oh yes, Shikamaru had recently proposed to her, finally the blonde had been waiting ages for him to get over his laziness and just do it. "It should take no more than a week or two, it's a simple reconnaissance mission. Just checking in on some suspicious activity around the border." She stated. "The wedding isn't for 2 months, as soon as I'm back I will get the other girls and we will all help you go shopping for a kimono for you."

The blonde smiled, "Thank you." Then she trailed off, "Anyway who will be accompanying you on the mission? Team Gai?"

Tenten stuttered, ".. Sort of."

"What do you mean? It's a yes or no question Tenten."

"Well you see, Team Gai is going just not all of us… Just Neji and I." Her heart began to beat faster at the sound of his name.

A huge smile lit up Temari's face. "Ohhh I see what you mean now." She was quite for a moment then with much excitement exclaimed, "Girl this is the opportunity you've been waiting for!"

Tenten deadpanned and just about fell out of her chair when she heard that. "Are you crazy? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy with me" the blonde huffed out "I see the way you two look at each other, you're lying to yourself if you don't feel anything. Even Shikamaru said Neji's let you in more than anyone else, and it's not just because your teammates."

"Oh so you and Shikamaru talk about my affairs?" she questioned

Surprised at her reaction, she responded, "No not really. I just assumed you two were something, after what had happened, you know…" She began to shudder thinking about the war, no one liked to think about those days.

The brunette cut her off sharply "The day he almost died in my arms?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten did not like to think about that day, that horrid day. The Forth Shinobi World War had taken so many lives, and just about took Neji's. She recalled watching the wooden nails impale his body as he shielded Nartuo and Hinata from the attack. She watched as Naruto held him screaming for a medical ninja, but they were all pre occupied with other patients. Without another second of hesitation, Tenten had leaped from her crouched positon and rushed to his side. She convinced Naruto to hand him to her and she would take him to safety and would do what she could.

After she had used the rest her strength to get him away from the scene and into some shelter of the forests edge, she wanted to drop dead from exhaustion from the previous hours of battle and carrying his much larger body on her back. Instead she went right to work, she placed her head on his chest, she could still hear a beat, but it was so faint. She was no medical ninja, but she did have the basics down. She started by removing the scroll that was positioned on her back and yanked it open. She summoned any and everything she thought she would need. Her attention went back to his broken and blood spattered body, tears started welling in her eyes but she pushed them away with the corner of her sleeve.

She could sense a presence coming behind her, it was part of Lady Tsunade's or Sakura's summoning, Katsuyu. Katsuyu had told her she was here to help until one of the medial-nin could make it her. Katsuyu positioned herself on the shoulder of the unconscious Hyuga and began instructing her on what to do.

With sweat covering her brow, she focused harder than she ever had before, not breaking concentration for a second. She began with the piece imbedded into his upper thigh, knowing the others would be in direction contact with an organ, she decided to leave those till last and hopefully a medic-nin would be there by then since they would be better at handling it.

Just as she was closing up the leg wound with the help of Katsuyu, the pink haired kunoichi arrived and took over the scene. She started checking his vitals, all while complementing her on how well she had done before she got there, stabilizing him.

Sakura began to pull the large one imbedded in his chest out when his eyes shot open. Tenten could see the pain in his eyes as he started to scream bloody murder. A sound she had never heard the Hyuga muster, he'd never been injured this bad. The Tenten grabbed his hand and he squeezed so hard her hand began to go numb instantly. Then just as quick as that had happened, his hand with limp in her grip. She scanned Sakura's face looking for answers, she quickly let her know that with a light tap of fingers to his head she had placed him in a genjutsu coma so to say, to ease his pain.

When the Pink haired medical-nin had finished, she turn and told her to stay with him and she was off to other patients, but Katsuyu will stay and help monitor his status, and that she would be back if anything was to change.

The rest of that day seemed like a blur. The war was over, we had one. Gai Sensei and Lee had finally arrived at their side with beaten looks on their faces. At closer inspection they realized that he was still breathing and the fire and youthfulness in their eyes returned once more. The three of them carried him back to the village each being very careful not to disrupt any of the wounds that littered his body. When they arrived back at the village in record time, the three noticed that the hospital was already over flowing with others arriving back from the war. Not wanting to leave his side, since he didn't have any immediate family, besides an uncle and a cousin to take him to, and a bunch of other distantly related Hyguas, she insisted that he be taken to her apartment and she would take care of him until everything had settled.

Hearing the reluctance in his voice, Gai suggested they all go to his home, for fear of the elders knowing Neji was in a woman's apartment that was not family, even in his condition. The elders could be so harsh, she hesitantly agreed.

The next few weeks seemed to go so slowly. Sakura had stopped by and hooked up IV bags to him so he would not become dehydrated and taught them how to change them. She also informed team Gai that when his body was done healing, the coma genjutsu would break and he would wake up, but because of the extensive damage done to his organ and nervous system, that could take a month.

The Hyuga elders had stopped to see him and since he was being so well taken care of by his old team, and they had many other issues with wounded in the compound, they let him be. Though they didn't know that it was mostly Tenten doing the work.

Twice a day Tenten would change his IV bags, his wound dressings and take a wet cloth to clean his skin. She noted just how fragile her teammate was at this moment, and would do anything to protect him. Most nights she didn't sleep and when she did she found herself raising her head from the bed he was laying on with her hand intertwined with his. Sleeping on a chair learning on to his bed was not the most comfortable positions, but she wouldn't rather be anywhere else.

Other members of the Konoha 11 would stop by to see him, especially Naruto and Hinata, after the war they seemed miserable and couldn't fathom what possessed Neji to jump in and save both of them.

Three weeks had passed since that faithful night and she was running a cool cloth over his fore head, she felt so bad that she was seeing his cure mark, which he always kept hidden like it was shameful for others to see. For his sake when she was done she would wrap a simple black bandanna around his fore head for his sake, but today a hand caught hers when she went to rewrap the headwear.

Her back stiffened and the hair on her neck stood up. That's when she caught his eyes, wide and awake like he had been staring at her for minuets rather than seconds. Sobbing, she threw her hands around his chest and pulled him closer. With a confused look on his face he glanced up to the door way where his other two teammate had rushed in when they heard her start to cry.

XXXXXXXXX

After a moment of thought, the blonde began to speak again," I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories, I was just trying to make a point that you care for him and he cares for you for what you did for him."

Tenten looked back at her but didn't say a word.

To finally break the silence, Temari stood and said, "Today is my treat." She threw money down on the table, "Now go prepare for you mission, and I will see you when you get back." She gave her a wink and the blonde was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

It was well into the evening when Tenten finally arrived at home. After her lunch date with Temari, she had gone to the Hokage's office to be given a further debrief about their upcoming mission. Neji was right behind her as she entered the tower as if he knew exactly what time she would be arriving. It seemed the mission was much more in depth that she had previously realized. It was an A rank mission and they are to stay out of sight at all costs.

Removing her shoes at the door, entering her bed room, she threw clothes in to the hamper and headed for the shower. Since she lived alone she had no problem with the lack of clothing. Letting the warm water run over her she began to think. It would be the first time she had ever been alone with him for more than a few hours of a spar, minus the time he was in a coma recovering, let alone a mission. She washed her hair removing all the grime from the day's activities and relaxed her muscles.

Not that he would notice, but her chest would be begin to flutter whenever he would speak to her. She tried her hardest to push it down but somehow that feeling always found its way back up to the top each and every time.

He was always so calm and collected, he never got flustered, and not that she would be the source of that anyway. She laughed to herself, he would never think of her like that, she was just a teammate and a good friend.

Turning off the shower she grabbed her towel and made her way back to her bedroom. Changing in to a loose tee shirt she laid down on her bed, shut her eyes and immediately went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning came quickly, after preparing her weapons scroll that always had a place on her back, she prepared a separate smaller scroll that contained items that they would need throughout their journey. Like a tent, blankets and a change of clothes. She made a mental note to train more with the sealing when she returns. She could not seal any food without it coming out on the other end of the summing tasting awful, so she just sealed some emergency water away.

Whenever she was on a mission with team Guy, the others would know to just pack a clothes for them self's and some food to share, since she would carry everything else on her scrolls they would need for their mission.

After gathering the rest of her things she started to make her way to the front gates. Neji was already standing there, waiting rather impatiently, even though she knew she was right on time for their departure.

Without a word, giving a nod to him and him returning her gesture. They were off running through the trees at an intense speed, they seemed to go on for hours. It would take 2 days to reach the western bordered where it meets the land of rivers. From there they are to move North and East along the border, keeping an eye out for the mentioned disturbances, but again to not be seen.

As the sun began to set, Neji began to slow his pace. Noticing his slacking pace, she glanced over at him.

"This is a good place to rest for the night." They stopped in an area of the forest that would provide enough cover for the night. Even though she could have told him to keep going and she wanted to, but Neji was captain of this mission, not Guy Sensei, so there was no point in arguing. Tenten went to her scroll and began unpacking their things. First the tent, sleeping bags, cooking utensils and a change of clothes.

Neji removed his pack from his back and started to make a small fire. He removed the uncooked soba noodles from his pack and motioned for her to hand him the small pot she removed from her scroll.

"Thank you." He stated.

She nodded in acceptance. The kunoichi then began to place together their tent that they would be sharing, it wouldn't be awkward since usually it was four of them sharing her tent, but now that it was just two, it felt, more personable. She entered the tent to change her clothes and when she emerged a steaming bowl of noodles awaited on the ground next to where Neji was seated.

"Come sit and eat before it gets cold. It will be a while before we can have a hot meal again." He took a short pause before resuming. "We will be too close to the enemy tomorrow and I do not want them to see our fire."

Even though they had gone on hundreds of missions before, it was always un-nerving leaving the protection that the village offered. She would never think that he would be nervous, but she always wondered if he had the same thoughts as her.

She took a seat and picked up her bowl, "Thank you Neji-kun." Her voice trailed off, trying to find something worthy of conversation. "I hope this doesn't take too long, I promised Temari-san that I would help her find a new Kimono when I return."

"Ah yes." He replied, "I heard Shikamaru asked for her hand."

"Yes they are planning for a summer wedding, around two months from now. Even though the invitations have not been released yet, I know you are invited and I hope you will come for those two both consider you a valuable teammate and friend."

"Hm, I see….Very well if I am not on a mission, I will attend."

Her heart skipped a beat, but she quickly dulled the feeling. Just because he was going didn't mean that he was going to take _her._ Even though, it is tradition that those of age are to be accompanied with dates, it's just a village practice for weddings and festivals. Well of course people had broken these unspoken rules, for example Guy Sensei and Hokage – sama Kakashi. Those two didn't seem to follow any of the rules but no one seemed to care. Neji on the other hand was a stickler for the rules and tradition. So who would he take? The faces of his fan girls ran through her mind, though she knew more than anyone how much he loathed those squealing girls.

* * *

Glancing to make contact with her eyes, he studied her features. Every time she would be deep thought, she would scrunch her nose up and let out a deep sigh. She seemed relaxed as she ate her noodles. As he was looking at her for a little longer, he had come to the realization that this is the most time that him and Tenten have spent together without Lee and Guy and not training. It was nice, he enjoyed training with her but… there was always a but. The clan elders did not approve of any Hyuga branch members to spend time with any of the other gender outside of the clan unless it was for a mission or training. The only reason he was allowed to spar one on one with her was because they were on the same team and needed to learn to work with each other developing abilities.

That didn't mean they didn't spend any time together, it was just always accompanied by two men in tight green jumps suits being the center of attention. Actually as a team they spent more time together than most, besides Team 7 and the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho team. Some nights they would just get takeout after training and spend time at Guy Sensei's. He always appreciated those nights, to get out of the Hyuga compound for a few hours. No, he would wasn't the type to tell other others that he enjoyed their company and liked the distraction from the clan, but he somehow knew that they understood without the exchange of words that he appreciated them.

Finishing her food and using some water out of a canteen to rinse out the bowl she had been using, she nudged Neji for him to hand her his bowl, he did so and nodded in appreciation. She then resealed the items into her scroll for another time.

Standing up and stretching her legs, she let out a sigh. "Let's set up some traps so if anyone comes near we can prepare our self's… not that anything would get past you, even sleeping." She smirked.

Without realizing it, Neji let out a small smile. They worked together setting a few traps in every direction of the tent. Paper bombs and Tenten's personal favorite, trip wires set to scrolls that will unseal and send shuriken flying in the intruder's direction. Not enough to kill, but enough to slow them down so they could prepare for the invaders.

When they returned to the tent, she smiled and said, "I think that is time I head to bed, are you coming?"

He replied with "Yes, just give me a few minutes."

* * *

She awoke to the sound Neji's voice.

"Tenten, it is nearly 9am and it is time to go."

Letting out a big sigh and rubbing her eyes of sleep, she caught the protein bar that Neji had tossed her.

"I'm going to unset our traps, can you handle this?" Noting to the tent and the contents inside.

She nodded and replied, "Do you need anything from the scrolls?"

"No, but thank you." He disappeared form the tent.

With the half eaten protein bar hanging from her mouth, she gathered her thing and began sealing them in her smaller of the two scrolls.

When Neji returned from unsetting the traps, Tenten was standing waiting for him, everything had been sealed. Just like that they were off again heading for the border.

The next three days had pasted seamlessly. No sighting of the Rouge-nin, they fell into a routine. Stopping every few hours to get a drink of water, unpacking at night, setting traps and then returning everything to the scroll once more when the sun would rise.

Sensing something up a head. Neji whispered, "Byakugan."

Tenten looked directly at him. Seeing the veins around his eyes pop from the concentration. She hadn't noticed anything strange, but then Neji was much better at picking up foreign charkas than herself.

He leaned in and whispered. "I believe these are those who that we are looking for."

Her muscles unintentionally tensed.

"Mask your charka, we will just follow behind and listen, but keep a good enough distance they won't notice you."

She nodded once again.

Keeping a distance of about 40 yards, the pair took note of the group of 3 walking side by side. As the report stated, they were all wearing long blue cloaks. The three didn't have any head protectors that they could see, so they couldn't even tell what village they came from or defected from. Their conversations was lacking, but that didn't mean there was silence. Of the men, one seemed to have quite a mouth on him, one even rivaling Naruto's. He was babbling on and on about silly things that she wouldn't have guessed hardcore criminals would discussed.

Still, nothing was helpful in finding their identity. Neji decided to go around the side to get a better look at the men and their faces.

Noting they were all between the ages of 20 and 25, 30 at the absolute oldest. The shortest of the group, had no distinguishing features. His hair was dark and kept short to his head, clean shaven, brown eyes and had hardly spoken a work in the last hour. The one standing in the middle, the tallest of the group, had long unruly blond hair, he let is sway in the wind. He also had a large scare than ran down from his temple to the base of his neck, though it looked like it had been healed for a very long time. His eyes were black with almost a glassy texture to them. Finally, the last one of the group, the one that enjoyed talking much more than the others. He was small in frame, even with the cloak you could tell that he was significantly smaller than the other two in body weight. His black hair was kept like a dirty mop his head, it looked clean but unruly like the blond's, but since it was shorter it suck out in all directions. He also adorned a pair of side burns along each side of his face.

None of the men matched the description of anyone in the bingo book. But anyone with half a brain could tell these men were trained in some sort of combat by the way they carried them self's as they walked, so simply being civilians was out of the question. They didn't seem to have the dark demeanor that one would expect rouge ninja to busting at the seams with.

Suddenly, the shortest one stopped in his tracks and he glanced around the area. Tenten felt a dark cold feeling, it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. In an instant Neji was beside her and dragged her into the shadows with a hand over her mouth so she couldn't make a sound in reaction to the sudden movements. She knew immediately to mask her charka, while he was doing the same standing behind her.

After a few moments she began to take in her surroundings. All three of the men had tensed and were scanning the area for movements. It seemed like none of them were sensory type. She wouldn't have minded a fight, but it was the Hokage's orders to not be seen, so she kept suppressing her charka.

She then glanced down and noticed something odd. Neji's hand was wrapped around her waist, almost protectively while the other was still lightly over her mouth to muffle any sounds that might come out. At the sight of this her heart began to beat quicker than it ever had before, she tried so hard to make it stop.

He whispered a soft shhh in to her ear.

She regained her composer as the other three began to walk farther away from their hiding spot. She heard the short one yet again say, "It must have been nothing, lets hurry the boss is waiting for us."

Just as fast as it all had happened they were gone.

* * *

Even though the threat was gone, he didn't release his grip. He was unintentionally taking her in. The smell of her long brown hair tied in her buns, along with the grime of being on a mission for the past few days, but he didn't mind one bit.

Her small stature as well as her feminine jaw line. Since her uniform was sleeveless, he could see the defined features of muscles on her arms, defined yes, masculine, absolutely not.

He was enticed by her, and he could not figure out why. Sure, he had never had a woman his close with them being an enemy and holding a kunai and slicing their throats a mere second after such contact.

But this, this was different.

Before another thought could pass through his mind, her hand reached for his and removed it from her mouth.

She whispered, "Neji, they are gone, you can let me go."

With some hesitant in his movements, he released her from his grip.

He could sense the awkwardness in air so to break it he spoke quickly.

"Let us return to the village and report our findings."

* * *

"What do you think of this one?" Temari asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

It really had been almost the hundredth time, they had been all over the village to all the shops and none of the dresses seemed to be adequate for her. To big, to tight, glitter, too much fabric, not enough fabric so on and so on.

Temari snapped at her, "Tenten! Are you even paying attention?"

She glared at the blonde and said "It's nice."

"It's nice?" She was almost losing her patience. "Tenten I trust your opinion, let me have."

Pausing she responded. "Hold on."

Tenten rose from her seat and made her way back to rack of dresses, she selected the one that had caught her eye when they were looking earlier while Temari was changing. She grabbed the dress and returned, placing it in her hands.

"Try this one."

Temari nodded in agreement.

When she returned, the girls didn't say anything, rather than just looked on in amazement. When she rounded the corner and looked into the mirror, she was already beginning to form tears in her eyes, something that none of the other dresses had done so far.

"Tenten, it's beautiful, who knew you had such great taste in dresses?" Temari choked out through the tears.

It was a neutral tan with a deep green along the trim. The design was those of a large tree with the branches creeping along the left side of the gown. It was so natural looking, simple and not over the top, just like Shikamaru and their relationship.

"This is it!" Ino and Sakura said in unison. She glanced over and saw Hinata with a large blush creeping across her face, but Tenten was surprised when she spoke up.

"Yes I agree Temari-chan, this is the one, but I feel like it is missing something."

All the girls looked at her with questions written all over their faces.

"What could be missing? Shikamaru will love it! He's been my teammate for what seems like forever! I know him very well!" Ino spat out.

"Temari-chan, I would like to take the gown home and in stich the Nara clan symbol on the back of your gown as my present to you, which is if you agree."

All the girls eyes filled with tears, they were all happy for their newly added teammate.

"That is such a wonderful jester, Hinata-chan, I would be honored for you to in stich my gown." Another happy tear feel down her face. "You are such a sweet heart." Temari engulfed her in a hug, followed by nodding to the other three to join in.

Smiles across all their faces, this was a happy time. There was no war, the village was more of less safe, and young love.

Tenten giggled, Temari looked at her, "What?"

"Oh I'm just thinking, how you managed to get the laziest man in the village whipped in to good enough shape to be husband material."

The short haired blonde's features relaxed, "Well the work is not over yet ladies! Let's celebrate at the bath house! My pleasure since I dragged all of you around town all afternoon!"

All the girls smiled in agreement, Temari changed back into her normal clothes and paid for the gown. After being wrapped in another piece of fabric for safe travel Hinata took it from her hands.

"I will drop this off at the compound then I will join you." She bowed and took her leave.

The remaining women also took their leave and started walking to the edge of the village to the bath house.

Tenten and Temari walked side by side behind the other blonde and the pink haired kunoichi.

Temari whispered in her ear, "Ever since you returned from that mission a week ago you've seemed distance, will you talk to me please? I consider you to be my best friend and you seem upset." She took a pause, "Not here with the others, but later, talk to me?"

Tenten met her gaze, took a deep breath, "Sure, come by to my apartment with me after?"

The blonde smiled and nodded.

The girls reached the bath house and only took a few minutes till they were all undressed and soaking with Hinata joining them a few minutes later.

Like anyone expected anything else, Ino was the first to open her mouth.

"So since we all know, Temari's love life the rest of you better spill it! Starting with you Sakura, and don't tell us that you're still holding out for that Uchiha to come back!"

Everyone else tensed, they know the sound of that name can send Sakura into a world wind of emotions.

She simply replied, "Well, there is someone that has asked me to go out a few times, but I just don't have time, I work at the hospital and still go on missions. I don't have time."

Her words didn't lie, Sakura was still sent out on missions as well as the split task of running the hospital with Shizune. Her medial skills were much desired, after the war she had been sent out to Suna by a request of the Kazekage to train some of his medical team for a few months. Tenten just always figured that it was a way to pass the time while the one she wanted to come home traveled the world. Since she had brought up the fact that another man seemed interested in her, she wondered if she was finally done chasing that black haired idiot.

Ino giggled with excitement, "Oh come on forehead! Go have fun and do something for yourself for once! I bet it is one of those cute jonin that work at the hospital! Come on don't make me beg, who is it?"

Sakura looked very uncomfortable, but Ino was giving her a gaze as if to say you better tell me or all get in your mind and figure it out myself.

"It's Izumo."

The other girls would have spit out their drinks if they had been drinking any.

Temari smirked while Hinata turned bright red and Tenten just smiled looking at the pink haired girl for an explanation.

"Izumo Kamizuki? Did I hear that right? Forehead he is like an old man! He's only a few years younger than your sensei!"

"Pig, I didn't say anything about it I just said he has asked me to dinner a few times, I've always made excuses to not go, something about being at the hospital." She looked around at the group of girls, "But it would be nice to be taken out and treated like a lady once in a while." She sighed and stared deep into the water.

Tenten chipped in, "Well we all know he is a good guy, and now that were all over 20, why does age matter? I mean if you want to go out with him for dinner that doesn't mean anything more than dinner unless you want it too. Again who cares about the age difference? Now, if he was going after you when you were 15 and he was 25 that would have been unacceptable, but now, who cares?"

Temari took her turn, "Yeah go have some fun!"

All eyes were on Ino, "Yeah forehead! Next time you seem him take him up on his offer!"

Sakura was turning red from embarrassment, but still a smile was stuck on her face. "Okay, I will. Thank you girls for your support, but for Naruto's sake, keep this between us?" Her eyes went directly to Ino, "Pig? I need you to promise me."

With a grunt, "Yes forehead."

Trying to get the attention off of herself, Sakura looked to Hinata sitting in the corner, "Hinata- chan, tell us has Naruto been good to you?"

Hinata began playing with her hair to keep her nerves from unwinding. "Yes Sakura-chan, he has."

"Very well, that keeps me from having to beat his head in! Pig, what about you?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Well Sai is away on missions a lot…" Her voice began to trail off. "But he officially met my mother as my boyfriend last week when he was home. I guess you could say that she was surprised out of the whole group I ended up with him."

"So how did that go? Sai isn't one for first impressions." Temari asked.

The girls all chuckled once again because no, Sai was not good with first impressions. Most of the people that respected him did so because of his effort on the battle field, not polite conversation. Those books he read were always getting him into trouble socially, taking things way to literally.

"It went well, we kept it short to have less time and prevent something form slipping. Now my mother wants him over for dinner next time he returns, but I don't think he can go that long without unintentionally insulting her." The blonde said with a straight face. "Well that's everyone but you Tenten! How is Neji-kun?"

All eyes were on her, "W-what?" Tenten stuttered out.

"Oh come on Tenten! We all know you two are seeing each other! You're just excellent at hiding it! I want details!"

Hinata almost fainted, Temari sat silently by her side, knowing not to poke the bear on this topic.

"Ino-chan." Tenten stated, "Neji-kun and I are nothing but teammates. I don't know where you got that idea from."

The blonde was not one to give up. "Oh don't lie! I see the way you two look at each other! I know love when I see it!"

Love? How the hell could she see love in our relationship? Yes we cared for each other, but no that was not _love_ as she put it. Yes, we would have each other's backs no matter what it came down to, but that didn't mean we were romantically involved, just friends and teammates.

Seeing the distress coming across her best friend's face Temari finally jumped in, "Ino-chan, maybe this is a topic for another time, I think we all need to get going, it's getting late."

The other blonde nodded once in annoyance and they all exited the bath changed and left to walk back to the inner districts of the village.

After the other girls parted to go their own way home, Temari and Tenten were headed into the latter's apartment. Taking off their shoes, Tenten went to go make tea and motioned for her friend to take a seat at the table.

Taking her seat, Temari was quick with the questions, "I'm assuming the fact that you turned redder than Hinata to Ino's pestering that is the reason you've been distance this past week." Without needing an answer she continued her questioning. "So what happened on that mission? I know it's like top secret and you can't tell me all the details, but you're not breaking code if you tell me about something happening between you too."

After pouring her guest tea and a cup for herself, Tenten sat at the table and contemplated what to say to her friend. She truly wanted to tell her, to get it off her chest because it was eating away at her, but she couldn't say anything about the mission and what they discovered. So being as vague a possible, she began to speak.

"We were in a position that we had to hide and before I had time to react he was grabbing me, placing a hand over my mouth and other around my waist to pull me into a hiding spot. After the threat left, he didn't move."  
Temari's eyes widened and nodded to tell her friend to continue her story.

"It was nice, the feeling he gave off of his body to as if he was protecting more than a teammate, but when the contact didn't break… I was confused." She readjusted herself in her chair. "Temari, I liked it, I liked the contact. He seemed to as well, but who am I kidding? Maybe he could just pick up their movement farther out than I can so we was waiting for them to be completely gone." Pausing again to let her friend take in the words she had just spoken. "That isn't really what is bothering me, as soon as we reported to the Hokage's he left without a word and hasn't shown up to any of our one on one trainings. I saw him with Lee and Guy sensei a few times, but other than that nothing, not even in town. It's like he's ignoring me." She trailed off with sadness in her voice.

The blonde didn't know how to respond, again being one that always had something to say she was speechless. She didn't know Neji well enough to know if that was normal behavior, but he didn't seem like one to intentionally avoid his teammate.

"Maybe you just need to talk to him, and ask why he is acting like that. As Shikamaru-kun would say that is troublesome. March over to that compound and demand that he speaks to you!"

Tenten giggled at her friends bluntness, "You and I both know I can't go marching into that compound that would be highly inappropriate. We usually meet on Wednesday mornings so I will go out to the training grounds once more to see if he shows. If not I don't know what to do."

The blonde responded, "For his own sake I hope he shows, or he will have two pissed off kunoichi on his hands!"

* * *

 **Thank you for everyone that has read this far, if you couldn't tell from my profile this is my first Fanfic so any constructive reviews would be welcome.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter since it is almost triple the length of each of the other two chapters. As for an update plan, it will just happen when I have time! but at least once every two weeks. I have the main parts of the story planned out its just about connecting the dots now.**

 **If anyone is writing and wants to know how to better use honorifics, this website helped me a lot!**

 **Japan Powered .com**

 **Side note, I was at a music festival yesterday and the guy in front of me at one point, had a curse mark tattoo on his shoulder, it just proves, their are Naruto fans everywhere!**

 **Thanks!**

 **blinkstated**


	4. Chapter 4

**7/29/16**

 **In honor of witnessing one of the best fillers yet, Ive decided to up date early. Ep. 469 when we finally get to see Kakashi's face, I'm not caught up that far in the show, but when I heard what happened I had to skip and watch it.**

 **I've enjoyed all the tumblr posts about 'I can die happy now' as well.**

 **So heres the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

God I feel like such an ass. He thought to himself

It had been almost a week since they had returned from their mission and he was avoiding her like the plague. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her, actually the quite the opposite, he wanted to see _her_ so bad. He just didn't trust himself, it was like in that moment of touch on their last mission he threw all ambition out the window and wanted to engulf his being with hers.

He didn't know where these feelings were coming, I am Neji fucking Hyuga! Girls to do not phase me! Let alone my teammate! God dam it!

I am of the branch family, my life is not my own. Even if I were to act on these urges, the clan would never approve.

He began to look back through his memories to figure out what the hell was going on.

Neji awoke from his sleep, still in Guy sensei's house since he had just woken up from the coma the day before, the sun was shining through the blinds. He glanced down at his exposed chest, large tender scares littered his abdomen. He felt so week, but according to his teammates he had been out for a little over three weeks, so it made sense he was sore from sitting for so long. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he began to stand but almost lost his balance, but his sensei was right there to catch him.

"Neji-san, I must insist you remain in bed, your youthfulness has not yet recovered!"

Giving him an irritated look, he nodded once in agreement and swung his legs back over onto the bed.

Guy continued to speak, "Tenten-chan went out to get some more supplies and some food for us."

At the sound of her name Neji's ears perked up.

"You know she hasn't left your side for longer than a few minutes at a time. Do you remember anything at all that happened?"

He was surprised at what he said, Guy sensei could be serious when he needed too, but it was still strange all the same.

He took the question and pondered it for a moment, the last thing he truly remembered was jumping in front of the spikes to save Hinata and Naruto. After that it was all a blur until he woke up yesterday to a crying Tenten.

He simply answered, "No."

Guy met his eyes, "After you were… impaled, she grabbed you and ran for cover. All the other medic were busy so she began treatment on you."

Neji sat in the silence taking in what his sensei had just said. He knew Tenten had basic medical ninjutsu, but from how bad his body hurt and the size of the scares he knew that she couldn't have fixed all of that.

"She completely removed the one your thigh." He pointed to the left side of his body. His eyes widen in amazement. "She was just finishing reattaching the muscles and closing that one when Sakura-chan came and took over for her to do the ones that went through your organs. She never left your side, as soon as Sakura-chan was done, she monitored over your wellbeing for the rest of the battle, and when we returned here, she insisted that she would take you to her place to keep watch over you until you woke up since the hospital was overrun with other patients and the Hygua compound was just the same." Guy took a pause to take a breath and sat on the edge of the bed. "I suggested that we take you here, because I didn't want either of you to have to deal with accusations from your clan's elders."

Neji nodded in an agreement to that being a correct call on his part, dealing with the elders was always such a pain. He would have never wanted Tenten to be in that situation.

"Like I just said though, she never left your side. When your elders came to check on your wellbeing I told them I had been tending to you, again for each of your sakes. In all honesty, she has done it all. You will have to think of a proper thank you for her."

"I suppose I will, thank you for telling me." Neji replied.

Thinking back to that day, he felt so many things for her, but he never thought it was anything more that gratitude for a teammate that saved his life. He wouldn't lie to himself, after the incident, they had for sure gotten closer, he could honestly say that she knew more about him than anyone else. How he was acting towards her now was not acceptable by any standard. He would have to face her eventually and make amends for his break in focus.

Tenten arrived at the training grounds at 7:30, 15 minutes before their normal training time. Not that she expected him to show but she was hoping he would be there so she could give him a piece of her mind. What right did he have to avoid her like this? That ass! Her temper was not nearly as bad as Sakura's, but a few people knew how to push her buttons and apparently Neji has just become one of them.

That's when she saw him, sitting there like he would have been just a few weeks ago waiting for her to arrive. She kept her approach slow and steady, she thought maybe today he wouldn't play that little hide and seek game he loved so much. Much to her disappointment she was wrong, in an instant he was gone and was somewhere amongst the trees.

With a sigh of annoyance, she summed her Bo from the scroll on her back. Taking her battle stance she searched the trees with all of her senses to try and pick out his hiding spot. He was being much more care free with his chakra masking than usual, making it much easier for her to find him.

She finally sensed him, 15 feet back and 20 to the left. Without hesitation, she sprinted and swung her Bo in the direction that she sensed him. In an instant her Bo came to a halt with a large thud. He had used his wrist wearing an arm guard to break the impact of the blow. To counter her leg shot up towards his chest, but he was to quick and retreated back to a safe distance.

With her breathing slightly accelerated Tenten quickly closed the gap and said, "So you avoid me for a whole week and think it's the best to just continue a session like nothing is wrong?"

Another attack blocked by his wrist, but he didn't respond.

She summoned three shuriken in her fist and threw them all together. Using the air palm technique, he discarded all the projectiles to the side.

Their eyes locked on one another, Tenten had a death glare. She was surprised to see the small smirk on his face, he never showed any emotion, not even that little, in a sparring match.

"Well suit yourself, I'm going to throw everything I have at you!"

Suddenly ninja tools of all shapes and sizes were zipping through the air.

"Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!" She heard through the sound of the weapons. A large dome of wind surrounded him while he spun successfully deflecting all of the weapons. Before he could get his surroundings in once more she ran at him with kunai in hand. Just like before her attack was deflected, she took one of his open fists straight into her chest and flew back into the nearby tree. She dropped her kunai when the impact of the tree hit her from behind. It wasn't awfully painful, but it sure did take the wind out of you.

Suddenly, she found herself in the same position of that mission just a week ago, Neji's hand was wrapped around her waist but instead of a hand over her mouth, the other hand held her dropped kunai to her throat. She tried to struggle but to no avail.

His whole body was pressed against the back of hers. When he leaned in his long hair, which was not tied back today, came over her shoulder. A shiver was sent down her spine, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck creeping to her ear.

"You get reckless when you're angry." He whispered in her ear in almost a taunting manor. The kunai he had been holding dropped to the ground, the hand joined his other around her waist. He engulfed her in a large, but sincere hug from behind.

She took in a sharp breath, she couldn't help but wonder what he is doing? Is this some sort of new tactic to throw her off guard?

No, this can't be Neji, maybe this is someone else using a transformation justu? That thought was quickly pushed to the side, you can look like someone with the transformation, but you cannot copy justu. That would mean this has to be a Hyuga, the only two Hyuga she would talk to in a given day would be Neji and Hinata, but why would Hinata be doing this?

The words final spat out. "Ne-Neji, what are y-." Before she could finish, he had her turned around and his lips came crashing to hers.

Out of shock her eyes widened, to see his face so focused on the task at hand. She held her breath not knowing what to do, waiting for him to pull away, but he wasn't. He looked as if all of his walls had came crashing down in that moment.

Okay now, this is seriously freaking me out, her inner thoughts said

As if against her own will, her eyes closed and she slipped her arms around his neck and finally returned the kiss. He had one hand on the base of her back pulling her closer with other one placed on the back of her head.

His lips were pressed every-so lightly to hers, as if she could break if he pushed any harder.

She was enjoying the kiss, but her thoughts would not stop racing, but to make matters worse in her own head, his demeanor started to charge. The kiss became harsher, almost rushed lustful approach.

He backed her into the tree that she had just hit moments before. His tongue came to the edge of her lips asking for admission, she agreed by meeting his at the entrance. They then slipped into each other's mouths, discovering all the hidden corners they didn't know their own teammate could possessed.

She let out a moan in pleasure, Neji smirked through the kiss and pants of heavy breathing. He moved each of his hands to her waist, then began simultaneously brushing his fingers along the outside of her pant covered thigh. Initially, her body tensed at the touch, but relaxed only after a few brief seconds.

Tugging on the back of her legs, he hoisted both of them around his waist with her back still resting on the trunk of the tree. She moved her hands to flatten on top of his well sculpted chest. Though his thin shirt, she feel the scars as she moved her hands gently up and down his abdomen.

He slightly staggered his breathing when she caressed the largest scar on his chest opposite his heart.

Finally he pulled away, she found herself trying to follow his mouth to extend the moment. He pressed his forehead covered with his protector and the mark of the leaf to hers with his eyes skill closed. For a moment all you could hear was the panted breaths of each trying to recover from what had just occurred.

He broke the silence. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you all week." He let out with a huff and took a deep breath. "As you see I have been fighting something internally, and you see… I've seem to let myself slip."

A smile spread across his face, not just a smirk or another other negative emotion, but a true smile. Before she could respond his lips brushed hers again and then trailed the edge of her jaw line to her neck and the grip of his hands on her thighs slightly tightened. She let out another moan of approval, but this time she had to speak. "Neji-kun, you never let yourself slip."

"Ah this is true, but it seems I underestimated you."

He took a deep breath, "I am sorry for…attacking you like this, I should have asked for your approval first. All though, you know I am a man of few words"

She looked into his eyes, he had the most sincere look in his pale eyes. She responded, "I've always hoped for something like this, maybe not straight to this but, Neji-kun..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes dropped to the ground with a sad look on her face. "What about your clan? They would punish you if they ever saw…. This."

He answered her with another kiss. Then he replied with words. "I will figure something out, but for now, can you keep a secret?" Tenten giggled like a little girl. "I mean it, from Temari-chan too, I don't want you to have to deal with any of the elders, please leave that to burden to me."

Realizing the seriousness of his voice she nodded in agreement.

He placed his mouth next her ear again, "The other two are coming, leave a window open and I'll stop by later to discuss this further." He dropped her to the ground, but holding on to her for a few seconds so she could get her feet under her, then created a friendly distance between them.

Realizing he said window and not door she was puzzled, but then again if they are to be a secret, whatever this is, then slipping seamlessly through the window was better than standing outside her door for the whole world to see.

The two green beasts appeared form the trees.

"There are my two lovely young students! Early morning training on this day of glorious youth?"

Tenten began to respond, but realized she was still so stunned that words wouldn't form in her mouth, a blush still covered her face. She was worried that Guy would notice her slip up, but Neji interjected for her.

"We were just finishing our training session for today, I have clan duties to attend to." Taking a bow, he headed for the gates of the village.

Of course she thought to herself, the Hyuga can easily hid emotions and act all cool in front of others, but me? I'm ready to pass out!

"Will you stay and train with us Tenten-chan?" Lee exclaimed.

Snapping herself out of a trance, she looked up at the two.

"Lee, I would like to but I am not feeling well today, I am just going to head home."

In an immediate response Guy states, "Our youthful flower is not feeling well today? Lee, we must accompany Tenten home and help her return to her blossoming self."

"Yes Guy-sensei!"

Tenten's eyes widened, no this is not what she wanted. She wanted some alone time to clear her head after what had just transpired, not bringing home her teammates.

"That's not necessary, I just have a headache and would like to sleep."

"But Tenten-chan! We are your teammates and would like to assist you!"

"Really guys I'll be okay. Enjoy your session."

Following the same path she headed back to the village, her head still in a daze.

 _Knock, knock, knock_

Tenten's heart fluttered with anticipation who would be at her door, taking a deep breath she opened the door. Though, when she opened it, a head full of blonde hair was in her doorway. The excitement quickly disappeared from her face.

"Are you going to invite me in? Or just let me stand here?" Temari said in a playful tone.

"Of course."

Tenten opened the door wider gesturing for her best friend to enter her tiny apartment. She went straight to the kitchen and began to boil water for tea.

"Well I was going to ask how this morning went, but you seem to be on cloud nine. I've only seen you in a mood like this when there are new weapon shipments."

Tenten tried to hold back a blush, "Why do you say that?"

"For one, your normally dirty apartment is spotless and your face is still border line Hinata red. So for my lack of imagination, spit it out, what happened."

Tenten sat a cup for each of them on the coffee table while she took a place next to Temari on the couch. She let out a sigh but quickly tried to cover it.

"Nothing happened, he apologized for his behavior and we spared, that's it." The brunet said twiddling her thumbs. Hoping her friend wouldn't notice the nervous fidgeting.

"Right, whatever you say, I won't pester you about it. I came here for other reasons as well."

"Oh really?" Tenten said with a smirk

"Yes, I was just letting you know that you are going to have to keep me sane the next six weeks until this is all over. The countrys are blowing this way out of proportion." Their eyes connected. "As you could have guessed, my brothers will be coming. The daimyō of Wind thinks it is his duty to attend as well." Rolling her eyes. "I obviously can't tell him no so then the daimyō of Fire has taken it upon himself to attend. They both believe that this is a political marriage of the sister of the Kazekage and a soon-to-be advisor of the Leaf."

Tenten nodded to her taking a sip of her tea.

"So you can see how having two feudal lords and two kage's in attendance can stress a girl out. Hell I'm the bride and I'll be out done by all of them!"

She smiled shaking her head at her friend who looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. "This is your day, no this is your _and_ Shikamaru's day. The day you both will remember forever, don't let details like that slow you down. I bet Hokage-sama will have everything under control and you will just have to show up!"

Temari let a smile lit her face. "There is just another reason why you're my best friend." The blonde then pulled her in for a hug.

"By the way, why is it so cold in here? Did you leave a window open?"

Tenten's face lit up with guilt at the reminder that she had just lied to her best friend about everything that had happened to day.

The two chitchatted for a while, sipping on their tea. At around nine in the evening the blonde finally took her leave.

Grabbing a blanket from her bed, she returned to the couch where the two girls had been sitting. She turned on the TV and began to watch some housewife show about murder and betrayal, though she wasn't really watching.

Her attention was elsewhere.

Every 30 or so seconds she would glace over at the open window, but no figure appeared.

What had happened today?

Holding up one figure she went in to deep thought-She had gone to the training grounds ready to give Neji a piece of her mind.

Her middle finger joined her index finger-They began to spar.

Follow by the ring finger- He held a kunai to her throat

The pinky finger slowly raised- …. _That_ happened, whatever _that_ was.

With her thumb sticking out, her hand was completely opened- He was whispering into her ear about coming over later.

Where was he?

Was it all just a joke?

He had mentioned he had, ' _let himself slip_.' Maybe now he could think straight and decided not to come over and it was all a big mistake.

She let out a deep sigh. Glancing again at the clock it was approaching midnight.

That's it. I'm a fool. How did I ever think he was serious?

Her eye lids began to flutter and soon drifted off to sleep on her couch, TV on and the window still open.

But no Neji.

* * *

 **Some times I wonder if I am getting them a little to far off in personality. My idea is that they both basically loose rational thought when they see each other, so that is why I decided to write Neji in this light.**

 **What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

He was running full speed on the roof tops until her apartment came into view. Sure, he had been there before, but never alone with her. At this thought his head became a blur of emotions he didn't think he possessed until just last week when they basically busted at the seams from him.

He slowly crept through her window of what must have been her bed room. He glanced at the empty bed with a disapproving look.

It's nearly 3AM! Why is she not in bed? He pondered to himself.

He crept open the door that opens into her small living room. That's when he saw her, sprawled out one leg over the back of the couch, one hand behind her head and the other draped on the floor. Her hair was sporadically thrown in all directions, and on top of all that, she was drooling.

He let out a small smile, this was not the most "put together" look he has ever seen before. Though, he can't help himself but think it is adorable anyway. He did feel slightly guilty at seeing her at such a private moment, but he pushed those feeling aside.

He slipped over to the couch and gingerly picked her up only enough to let himself sit and then rested her head on his lap. She didn't even seem phased by the contact.

His skin was burning from it.

He began to brush her hair out of her eyes, she started to stir in her sleep and then her eyes began to flutter open. Once her eyes adjusted to her surroundings they opened wide with almost a scared look. They quickly softened when her gaze met with his own.

She bent at the waist and stretched her arms above her head, let out a yawn and ran her fingers through her untied hair.

Looking at the clock she said, "Neji-kun, its 3AM what you are doing her now? Yesterday you said you were coming tonight, not tomorrow morning."

He sighed and looked off into the distance, he felt bad that he hadn't been able to come sooner.

Knowing she wasn't going to answer right away, she laid back down with her eyes looking up to his like this was a normal position for both of them. He began to play with her hair again, pressed a gentle kiss to her fore head, which she blushed at.

"Believe me, I wanted to, our meeting lasted much longer than expected and even after, can you image trying to sneak away from all those Byukagun's?"

She let out small smile. "Well I would assume that one with a Byukagun would be the best at getting away from one."

"I don't believe 30 or more clan members and elders to just one me is fair in your assumption."

"Ah, whatever you say." She smiled sat up on the couch and crossed to her legs to face him.

If looks could do you in, he would have died right there. The sleepiness still present in her body language, her long hair draped over her shoulders and she had the most innocent look on her face.

She began to speak again but caught herself before she could start and looked up from her hands to his face. Her whole demeanor changed suddenly.

"Well you said you wanted to talk, here I am."

He had almost forgotten the reason he had come here, he had to explain himself to her. She was not one for puzzles, and he knew she had far too many pointy projectiles in her possession to piss her off. He knew it would be best to be up font and honest with her, the best he could at least.

"Yes, I again wanted to apologize for my sudden actions yesterday. You see, being a-." He cut himself short, disappointment filled his eyes. He didn't know how to let her in. On the surface it's like he wants to tell her everything, have her fill the void. He has never let anyone this close to him, and to be honest it scared the hell out of him.

She reached out her hand and gently rubbed his forearm to relax him.

It was just like her to know exactly how he was feeling. Even as friends they had been so close to almost always know how the other felt.

Taking a deep breath, "Being a member of the branch family every move we make is determined by the elders, as you already know…" He looked into her eyes, "including those of dating."

She shied away her arm at the sound of the word. It was not a taboo word in her vocabulary, but it was still one that stated commitment. Shinobi in general don't like commitment. Their life is too unpredictable to be stable for you self, let alone to have someone else depend on you to come home from a mission.

Not having a dignifying surname for herself, it was hard for her to truly grasp what kind of position he was in. She knew that just by him being here, in her apartment, alone, at this hour of the night would cause an uproar in his clan. He truly wondered if she could handle what he was about to ask of her.

"I would like to do things right for you, but I know I cannot. Above all else, I would like nothing more than to make you mine, that is, if you agree."

He leaned in so she could feel his breath on her neck. He could hear her heart skip a few beats, it almost made him jump.

"Will you be my mistress? My _weapons_ _mistress_?"

She laughed out loud. "Mistress? What is that supposed to mean?"

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap.

"You know what I mean. I want reiterate the fact that this is not the ideal setting, I want to keep you away from the elders, and they can be mean, harsh and sometimes downright evil. So I thought the title mistress would be a good fit. The weapons part can be dropped but I do know how much you lover your ninja tools."

Looking at her, he just thinks to himself how sweet this girl is. His girl, and he would not throw her to the evil purpled eyed wolves. She was not weak in any means, not mentally and for sure not physically either, but clan elders have a way to bring out the worst in people.

"I don't understand, if the elders are that much of a problem, why are you here at all?"

He kissed her fore head. Neji was never one to defy rules. Even though as he grew older he was more independent, the clan still ran his life.

"Honestly, I wish I knew."

He smiled one more time before pressing his lips lightly to hers for a final time.

He swooped her up into a bridal style carry, and he drooped her onto her bed.

"I must return to the compound before someone notices my absence. Now get some sleep in your own bed, not that couch."

"Can't you stay for a little while longer?" Looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Without responding he pulled the blankets over her and whispered into her ear.

"Goodnight, _my weapons mistress_."

He was gone, shutting the window behind him.

X

The sun was shining through the curtains once more for what seemed like a lot earlier than normal, but in all honesty, it was approaching mid-day. Disappointed with herself, she began to wake and prepare herself. She had no missions assigned and no group training today, it was a day to do some individual training and relax. She gathered her training items and made her way out to the practice fields.

It wasn't till the walk to the training fields did it hit her about what had happened last night. Neji had asked her out. Well sort of, the best he could, who would expect Neji to do anything against the books, but hell, this was a new Neji she wanted to know more about. No matter what she thought about him, it made her stomach fill with butterflies. She understood and would be patience with him and his stupid clan.

Arriving at the training grounds she decided to start with practicing her food sealing first, so hopefully by the time another long term mission came along she could seal some simple food items for lighter travel. She removed a pack of crackers from her bag and one by one she attended to seal them into a separate food scroll. Using different amount of chakra on each one as an experiment.

After all were sealed, she began to unseal them. Some would come out smashed and broken, others that weren't damaged she would take a bite of and immediately spit it out.

"Blah, taste like stale bread." She said out loud to herself.

The ground suddenly began to shake beneath her feet. She looked over to where the noise came from and saw flashes of pink and orange in the trees. Before she could respond there were 15 Naruto shadow clones getting flown back towards her. She grabbed her scrolls and ran for cover under a tree.

"Hey ohh that hurt, Sakura- chan why do you have to hit so hard?" the blond yelled out

Sakura had a smile on her face, everyone knows how much of a hot head she could be and this was a good way for her to take out some frustrations. Better him than me, she thought. The green eyes quickly found Tenten taking cover under a tree.

"Shut up Idiot!" She yelled, and in an instant her mood changed, "Sorry Tenten! Didn't see you there! What are you doing?" The pinkette made her way over.

"Oh your fine Sakura, I just wanted to stay out of your way. I was just practicing my sealing techniques."

Naruto had made his way over to the pair by now.

"Oh more weapons?" His face scrunched, recalling all the times he's taken her pointy objects on his rear-end.

Tenten smiled, "No, not today I am practicing sealing food, it just never unseals the same way it went in."

"Well maybe you should seal some of Sakura-chan's food pills so they could become edible."

Sakura wacked him upside his head with her fist, "What did you say?" Her ears were basically fuming with smoke.

"Oh nothing Sakura-chan!" He said backing away rubbing the bump forming on his head.

Tenten laughed, every team had to have one member who didn't know how to keep their mouth shut, though Naruto was by far the worst out of the group.

"Anyway, Tenten!" Sakura said with yet another mood swing to good now, "I forgot to mention, we are all going out tomorrow night for dinner and some drinks!"

"What's the occasion?" Tenten responded

Naruto jumped in, "It's the first time in ages that everyone is in the village all at the same time! Shino and Kiba get back today from a mission and then we will all be here!"

Since everyone becoming Jonin it was becoming more and more common for teams to be sent out as parts and not a whole as her and Neji had just done. Sensei's were still around to help train, but not nearly as much and not for missions.

"Wow has it really been that long?"

"Yeah it's been at least a year, so what do you say? Are you coming?" The pinkette asked.

"Yes of course, where and what time?"

"Met us there at 7, and it's the sushi bar right down the street from the Hokage tower. Maybe after there's a dance club down the street"

"I will see you there for dinner at least, not sure about dancing. Now I am going to get some target practice in before I go home." She pulled out her weapons scroll and unsealed some kunai from it. The two began to wave and walk away.

"Okay bye Tenten-chan!" the blond exclaimed.

She waved goodbye and without looking sent a projectile behind her into a nearby tree.

She spent the next few hours repeating the same motion when she noticed a familiar charka in the area. Sending another kunai in his direction it sunk into the tree right next to his head.

"You know you could have hurt me."

"You know if I wanted to hit you I would have." She let out a smile.

After he pulled the kunai from the tree he tossed it to her and approached her.

"Come on, let's go." He commanded.

"What? Why? I'm not done training yet, I haven't even got out the senbon!" She said with a wimper in her voice.

"Fine I guess I'll take my cooking skills elsewhere."

"Wait, what do you mean cooking skills?"

"Well, since I can't really take you to dinner without people trying to put knifes in one of our backs, I was going to cook you dinner." He held up a sack of groceries.

She noted it was going to take some time to get used to this Neji, a warmer more thoughtful Neji. Her stomach began to rumble, at the sound off food.

"You know, that doesn't sound half bad." She gave a flirty smile toward him. "But what about you clan?"

"Don't worry." He responded so calmly and place a hand on her cheek. "They believe I have village duties for the night and the village thinks I have clan duties for the night."

"Oh wow we have quite the rebel on our hands ladies and gentlemen." She gave him a round of applause and laughed at her own joke.

He pulled her closer till their bodies were almost touching. "I have a few more things to grab, head home and I will meet you there in 20 minutes."

He kissed her on the lips once again and was gone.

X

Running up the steps to her apartment she flew open the door and placed her scrolls and her bag on the floor. She then entered the bathroom and took well deserved relaxing hot shower.

Her thoughts over took her body once more.

 _I still feel like a need to pinch myself, I mean, deep down this is all I ever hoped for. Even though most of the time I would never let it surface on my thoughts. He was always so cold and distant up until after the war. He isn't nearly as bright and cheery as Lee or Naruto, but it was still an improvement from the human ice box he once was in the genin days_

 _How am I going to keep a secret from everyone? I have to for Neji's sake, he already has it so rough in the bastard clan and I will not make it worse on him. He can calm his emotions so easily and simply, I cannot. Just at the sound of his name or a brush of his skin I'm sent head over heels into a world wind of emotion._

 _Composure._

 _Composure would have to be my new best friend._

A knock came at the bathroom door and zapped her back to reality.

"Uh who's there?!"

He opened the door slightly just to make sure she could hear him, but kept his eyes averted.

"Who do you think it is?" She smiled at the sound of his voice. "I just wanted to let you know I'm here and I started to cook."

"Okay, give me a minuet."

"Very well." He shut the door and went back the kitchen.

She washed the remaining soap out of her hair and then began to dry off. Then she realized, she didn't bring any clothes to the bathroom, and would have to walk next to the kitchen.

Where Neji was.

In a towel.

Basically naked.

X

Dicing up onions and peppers for the stir fry he looked around her tiny apartment. It was a quaint little one bed one bath, but it was perfect just for her. She had a small TV with the couch she liked to sleep on along the other wall. The kitchen was a make shift dining room as well with a small 2 person table pushed into the corner.

He then heard the bathroom door open and glanced in the direction. He instantly blushed and drew away his gaze when he saw what she was wearing, or lack of for the matter. She didn't seem to notice as her eyes were on the ground, but he could have sworn her cheeks were just as red as his.

He returned to the cooking and added the chicken to the vegetables. When she returned to the kitchen it was another site to behold.

She was wearing a large black hoodie with a pair of white short shorts the hugged her curves in the perfect places. She was using a brush combing through her wet hair.

"What are we having?" She asked

"Chicken stir fry, if that's alright?"

"Of course, thank you." She kissed his cheek.

He was so unused to that type of contact, but he for sure wanted to know more about it. She was just so temping and alluring without even trying.

"Sit down, it's almost ready." He plated them each up a serving, starting with her of course.

"Thank you." She said again.

"No thank you for having me over."

She laughed, "You know, I think I would invite anyone in that offered to cook me dinner."

He just smiled back at her. His cheeks were burning, he had done more smiling the last two days than the rest of his life.

"So did you talk to Naruto or Sakura today?" She asked.

"No, why?"

"Oh it seems that after Kiba and Shino return from a mission, all of us will be in the village for the first time in a year. So they wanted to go out to eat and celebrate tomorrow night."

She took another bite of her food.

"Where?"

She swallowed what she had been chewing, "Oh that sushi bar down by the tower. Are you going to come?"

"I have clan duties, but I'll see what I can do."

"Oh so you're going to bail on me on our very first public appearance?" She said with a sarcastic tone.

His face scrunched at her words. It's only been 24 hours, who the hell did she tell? Does she not know that this is for her sake? He wasn't happy about the situation either.

"I'm kidding, take a joke. My lips are sealed." She did the zipping lips and throw away the key gesture.

"Anyway..." she sighed. "Are you done?" Pointing to his empty plate.

"Yes thank you." She put both their plates in the sink.

"So how much time do you have Mr. Hyuga?" She led them both over to the couch and started flipping through the channels.

"I suppose an hour or two, then I need to return to the compound."

"Do you want to watch a movie then?"

"Sure. What do you have?"

"Well mostly action, you know I can't stand those chick flicks."

"Whatever you chose is fine."

She made her way over to a bookshelf filled with movies. "Okay, this is one of my favorites. It's about a ninja that gets banished from his home because his evil twin pretended to be him and killed a bunch of people."

"Sounds good to me."

They settled on the couch and began to watch the film. Lots of action scenes with body parts flying and blood gushing. Every so often she would inch herself closer to him. As if it was natural, he raised his arm above the back of the couch and settled his hand on her shoulder pulling her even closer. Pulling his other hand across his body he reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"So this is us now then." She said looking up at him then back to their inner locked fingers.

"I suppose it is."

"When did you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know what I mean." She turned to face him and began running her other hand through his hair.

"Hm." Was all he could be out and they sat in silence for a few moments "Well to be honest, I've known for a long time." He thought back to their early genin days. At first he found her annoying like every other girl he had ever known. As time moved on, she began to set herself apart and even became a friend. As the world went to shit she was one of the, if not the best one he knew would have his back. He knew that she would be there to guard his blind spot and he would do the same for her. It just so happened that she had a chance to really show her colors when he was injured. So that had to be the day that he knew for sure.

"You know, me too." She began trailing kisses down his neck. He shivered at the touch.

Total oblivious to the movie that was still rolling in the background. He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her gently. She positioned herself with both knees on the outside of his waist, sitting in his lap. She threw her hands over his shoulders and interlocked them on the other side of his head.

Both of his hands were on her waist. He could feel tightness in his pants. He tried as hard as he could to restrain the beast that had a mind of its own.

But kami, this is an excellent stress relief.

Their lips were locked in a stale mate, neither one wanting to retreat back for air. She bit at his bottom lip and let out a whimper in pleasure when his hands more firmly felt the sides of her outer thighs. He sunk back down deeper into the couch. Her body pressed even more tightly against his own than before. Their breathing escalated to pants and gasps for air. Then he trailed his tongue along her jaw line and down her neck.

Kami, she tastes so good. He said to himself. Why did I not act on this sooner? Dam the clan and all their rules! Oh shit, what did he just think?

She began to tug at the bottom of his shirt. He pulled back and opened his eyes, he noticed the movie credits were running.

"Well look what you did, I don't know how the movie ends." He whispered into her ear.

"He saves the day and gets the girl like every other movie, happy?"

She tried to continue where they were. He pulled back again.

"No, I'm sorry I have to leave." He picked her up bridal style and brought her into the bed room, pulled back the covers and placed her on the mattress just like he had done the night before.

She looked up at him, "Are you sure you can't stay?" She lifted her blankets inviting him into her bed.

Just with that look in her eyes he wanted to give into her.

"Yes I'm sure, another time."

He pushed back her hair and kissed her on the lips, and then the fore head.

"Have a good night's rest. I will see you tomorrow at the dinner."

"I'll hold you too it then."

Out the window, he was gone.

X

Standing outside the restaurant waiting for the rest of group to show, she was uncomfortable. Sakura, Ino, Temari and Hinata had shown up right before she was going to walk out the door. Ino had thrown a fit at what she was wearing, just some simple jeans and a black baby fit tee. Ino had made the argument that "you never know who will be there." As an excuse to take her back to her house and put her in a tight little black cocktail dress and made her put her hair down. She felt so exposed.

She already knew who was waiting for her, even if the others didn't know.

Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Naruto, Lee, Shino and Kiba walked around the corner.

At first she was disappointed that she didn't see him, but he did say there were clan things he had to take care of first. He would come later.

Ino seemed to notice just as quick that Neji wasn't among them.

"Where's the Hyuga?" She said.

Without thinking Tenten spat out, "He said he had clan duties, he'll come later."

A few of the others raised an eye brow to her

"Hinata why don't you have to be there?" Asked Ino.

Putting her two index fingers together and her voice barley auditable. "Well you seen since Hanabi-chan have taken over as clan heir, I am not required to attend all the meetings. Neji-kun must attend because he has been working with her on her skills."

"That still doesn't answer how would you know what Neji is doing?" Ino said with an evil glimmer in her eyes pointing at Tenten.

Oh shit. She had told Ino nothing was going on and the way she responded so nonchalantly, it was feeding right into her conspiracy theory, though now it was true. The blonde's big mouth would have it to Hyuga ears faster than they could eat dinner.

"Uhhh err… were teammates?" She said coolly, still hoping no one would notice.

Everyone seemed to wave it off and they walked into the restaurant.

It was a nice restaurant, not too fancy, but more formal than the street stall of Ichiraku Ramen. The 12 of them sat at a large long table leaving one chair on the end if Neji showed up late.

Ino had ordered Sai beside her and he had another blank smile on his face. Naruto had sat next to Hinata and was whispering something in her ear that had made her face red. Lee was trying to chat up Sakura. Temari and Shikamaru were just simply sitting next to each other. Choji, Kiba and Shino were sitting at the other end talking among them self's. Tenten took the seat across from the empty one next to Temari.

Ino stood and raised her glass to get everyone's attention. "Hello everyone! I'm glad everyone, well almost everyone, could make it." She rolled her eyes. "There's enough sample platters to fill everyone. I've also ordered some sake, but none for you!" She pointed a finger at Lee.

Oh yes a drunken Lee could turn the night sour very quickly

The dinner started very simply with some small conversation, mostly about the upcoming festival and wedding. Everyone had had their fill of food, including Choji. She kept glancing over at the empty chair waiting for it to be filled by the one and only Neji, but he never showed. Everyone was felling quite lose from the drinks. When everyone was done Ino stood to talk again.

"Okay! Since everyone is done, let's take this party down the street!" She stood dragging Sai behind her.

"Wait!" Tenten yelled, "Where are we going?"

Sakura answered her, "Come on girl I told you we are going dancing!"

"Yeah Sakura even has her date meeting us there!" Ino yelled as she exited the restaurant.

Temari and Tenten gave each other a nod and followed after her with the others behind everyone together was nice, even if they would be in an awful place such a club.

After a quick walk down the street, they were headed inside. Ino had already reserved a large corner both that could fit everyone if they squeezed tightly together. She had also yelled for bottles of sake and other drinks to be brought to the table.

Izumo had shown up and guided Sakura to the floor. Tenten could see Naruto with his arm around Hinata, but eyes on Sakura and her new 'friend'. Ino, Sai, Shikamaru and Temari had all began dancing with each other. Choji, Lee and Shino had started up a conversion. She took a place on the booth and Kiba had approached her.

"You know Tenten, you look really good tonight." He said with a wink.

"Oh thank you Kiba." She said with some hesitance. "Honestly though, Ino made me wear it."

"Ha figures, but you should wear it more often, like I said you look nice."

She nodded not really knowing how to respond. She was very uncomfortable in these clothes and any complements about them. It was just Kiba thought and he was just being nice.

"So I haven't seen much of you or your team in quite some time. How is team Guy?"

"Oh you know, we are well, we don't always go on missions together anymore, but does any team really?"

"Yeah I know what you mean, Shino and I go on a lot of tracking missions together but it's rare for the three of us to go out. Let alone Kurenai sensei."

"Oh yeah you two just go back last night, how was the mission?" She asked with interest.

"Easy. Just tracked some low level criminal that had been reported about robbing graves for jewels." His chest puffed out in pride. "Between Shino's bugs, Akamaru and I's noses, they didn't stand a chance. But hey can I get you another drink?" He noticed that her drink was nearly empty.

"Sure." She replied.

As he made his way over to the bar, her blonde best friend appeared.

"Oh I see that look in his eye! I don't blame him you look sooooo good! Ask him to dance and come join us!" Temari took another shot of her drink and joined Shikamaru back on the dance floor.

Oh kami, what had she gotten herself into? She would have one last drink that Kiba would bring back and then head home.

"Here." He handed her the drink, but let his hand linger a little longer than it should have.

"Thank you."

"So Tenten tell me, are you seeing anyone?.." He asked with a slight hesitance sound in his voice.

She gulped hard and could have sworn she had broken out in an instant sweat. It had only been a day, she couldn't let it slip now. Neji would never forgive her. She hated being put on the spot, and for a kunoichi, she was just horrible at lying. She was happy this was Kiba and not Shino, she could maybe get the lie past him, but defiantly not the latter.

"Oh me?" She laughed, "Kami, no!"

She noticed a spark in his eyes perk up.

"Oh so it would be alright if I asked you to dance?"

He eyes shot over to Temari who was staring with a huge grin on her face. She knew if she turned him down the girls would find it suspicious. Kiba was a good looking nice guy, besides some of the dog tendencies that ran in his family. His fan base wasn't quite as big as Neji's, but she could name a hand full of girls who would jump the Inuzuka heir given their chance.

She had to think quickly, what was the best way to handle this? She didn't want to sound uninterested but not too eager either. So play it safe in the middle.

"Uhh… I don't know how."

"Oh come on! You don't need to know how to this type of music! You just do it! So is that a yes?"

She took a deep breath. "Okay."

He took their drinks and sat them on the table, grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. She got winks from all three of the other girls. Kami could she catch a break? Her emotions had been all over the place for the past few weeks, even more so since just yesterday in the mere hours of the morning.

Then she thought, what would happen if he walked in right now? She didn't know Neji to be a very jealous person. Though in a reverse situation, she couldn't help but want to put projectiles in the back of some other girl dancing with Neji.

They arrived at the dance floor next to Temari and Shikamaru. Temari gave another approving nod while Kiba whispered something in to Shikamaru's ears that she couldn't hear. Then he lightly placed his hand on her hips and began to sway back and forth to the music with her.

This was…. Fun? Nice? She really didn't have a good word for it besides she liked dancing like this. She had been out dancing with the girls but never this much ass to crotch contact with a guy, it was interesting. She couldn't help but think how much better it would have been with Neji, though Kiba wasn't as bad as it could get.

Neji dancing like this would be a site to see. He probably knows some of those fancy rich clan dances that were accompanied with a horrid traditional costume. When you're never invited to go to meetings with royalty like he was, there was never a reason to learn them. This kind of dancing would be deemed vulgar.

The song ended and seamlessly turned into another one, she peaked back at him to see a big grin on his face. "See? There's no 'I can't' when dancing like this. You are actually very good."

"Yeah I guess so."

She turned her head back around to see Temari with another reassuring wink. Kami she wasn't helping the situation, what was up with all the winks?! Kiba was a nice guy but she simply wasn't interested. Even if there was no Neji- whatever you call us- she would never go for Kiba. Not that one night of dancing and letting him down would be a heart breaking moment for him, she didn't want him to have the wrong idea.

"Hey Kiba?"

He was still swaying with the music his hands still lightly pressed on her hips. His lips were pursed into a straight line with one tooth over hanging the bottom lip.

"Yeah?"

She turned around to look him in the eyes.

"Thank you for the drink and the dance, but I don't want to give you the wrong idea but…"

"Ha I knew it." He cut her off.

"What?" She responded without thinking.

He lowered himself to her ear, "I know your crazy about the Hyuga, and I can faintly smell him on you. I wondered if it was just from a training session, but after being this close I know it's not that kind of smell. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Well maybe Akamaru, he loves gossip." He said the last part with a laugh.

He pulled away from her ear. The whole time he was talking, he was so quite she knew no one could have heard it, but her face flushed red and looked around waiting to see everyone's eyes on her, but they weren't.

She looked back to him, "Promise?"

He nodded yes, "If you're ready to go, have Lee walk you home, or I will if he can't."

"I don't need anyone to walk me home! I'm fine by myself!"

"Well honestly I don't doubt you, but it's late and I'm more afraid of you-know-who finding out I was the last to see you before you walked home alone at midnight after a few drinks. He's always been so protective of you, I can't imagine what he's like now."

"Fine." She mumbled and walked towards Lee. "Lee come on I'm going home, want to walk with me?"

"Oh yes Tenten! I would love to accompany my beautiful youthful teammate home!"

She said her goodbyes to Temari and everyone else, and pulled the green jump suit wearing teammate to the street.

* * *

 **Thanks for the few reviews and follows, I've noticed it really helps motivate a writer, so I've been trying to comment as much as I can on other work. If your interested, send me a message with a link to one of your stories and I'll let you know what I think.**

 **My favorite reviews are about character development, that's the main reason why I fell in and am still in love with this whole Naruto universe of magna, anime, video games and fanfiction. So if you think I am not doing a character justice, I want to hear it!**

 **BTW I'd love some basic idea for another story, give me and bones and I'll run with it!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Blinkstated**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLOOO. So sorry for this super late update and for how short it is. I promise I haven't scratched this story, in the mean time check out my other Fic I started- Finding Lost Time. Its a Kiba/Sakura, one of my other favorite pairs. I just get these ideas and I have to put it to paper, even though I would rather finish one first!**

 **Still looking for a beta...**

 **Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

By the time they had reached home and Lee had said is goodbyes for the evening, it was approaching one in the morning. If Neji hadn't come by now, she figured he wasn't coming at all. In all honesty, she would have him rather not come at all then to walk in when she was dancing with Kiba earlier that night. She wasn't sure how he would react, and even if he saw her now, an hour later, he would just somehow know. He was just good at picking up stuff like, and she didn't want to deal with that right now. Her bed sounded like a much better idea.

Letting out a big yawn, she unlocked her front door to see a pack thrown hastily to the side, and a figure asleep on her couch. At first it startled her, but then she saw the long flowing locks of Neji. How long has he been here? How is he asleep sitting like that? She walked over to the couch and placed a hand on his face.

"Neji…" no response. She place her other hand on his shoulder and likely shook him. He must really have his guard down here to not even been waken up just by her opening the door. Should I take that as a compliment?

"Neji, what are you doing here so late again?" He then awoke from his slumber and before he said anything his grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto his lap.

"I noticed you were all out dancing…" he trailed off and put his lips to her forehead. "I didn't want to intrude so I decided to wait for you here. I don't think I would have been able to wait around from what I saw."

Tenten's face went red. Shit he saw what happened with Kiba? Maybe he really was the jealous type. Anyway she didn't want a pissed off Hyuga on her hands.

Stuttering out her words, "No, no you got it all wrong!" She said shaking her head. "He asked me to dance, and I thought if I said no, people would jump to conclusions!" Ugh there was no winning this conversation she thought.

He surged and laughed, "I know I saw the whole conversation."

She looked confused at first but then said, "Well why didn't you come stop him then?" She demanded.

"Ah you know why, I couldn't just barge in there and tell Kiba to fuck off without raising red flags."

She let out a little giggle, it was strange to here Neji swearing. "Well I would have rather danced with you." She looked at him with large puppy dog eyes. But the look passed on her face and turned serious.

"Yeah well….we have a slight problem now."

He raised an eye brow at her. "Oh really, what's that?"

"… Kiba knows." She said barely at a whisper with her face pressed into his neck.

Almost too calmly he responded. "Ah, I knew he would figure it out, it was just a matter of time before an Inuzuka figured it out."

"Wait what? What do you mean?" She said pulling back to look him in the eye.

"Their noses are strong, that's why they are excellent trackers. Kiba and I have been on a few missions together, and I know he can smell scents on one another if they spend a lot of time together. According to him that information is only useful when you know the owner of the other scent, and I guess he can pick up mine from others."

She thought about what he had said for a moment. She knew that the Inuzuka's have excellent sense of smell, those only rivaled by Kakashi and his ninkin.

"Well what do we do?" She asked pushing a finger into his chest.

"I will have a talk with him, but I don't think you need to worry." He said very bluntly.

"How are you so calm about all of this?" she stammered out.

"Well, first I don't think he would want to start anything with me, second, I think Kiba knows to keep his mouth shut when needed."

She nodded in agreement, but could she really trust Kiba? This wasn't really about her anyway, it was more about what would happen to Neji if is clan caught wind of what he did and who he was with when they weren't looking.

"Well I did come here for other reasons." Neji said changing the subject.

"Oh? What's that?" She pondered.

"I was called into the Hokage's office this afternoon, we have another mission."

He rose from his seat and walked over by the door, he threw a scroll at her from the bag that was sitting on the ground.

"It's simple enough, just deliver some message to a man in an outlying village in the land of Lighting."

She began to read the mission details, her face began to light up from what she was reading. "Team Guy gets to go out all together?!" She said in the bubbliest tone.

"Yes, I believe there is a shortages of missions, so they are sending larger teams."

"Well I'm not complaining." She said with a smile.

"When do we leave?"

"At dawn, so in about 5 hours."

"Ah dam, I don't have anything ready!" She yelled as she jumped up started running around her apartment in a frenzy. She went to her room and began digging through her drawers. Lighting was very cold at this time of the year, so she needed some thicker clothes, she defiantly wanted her traveling cloak.

"Did you pack already?" She asked.

"Yes I did earlier this evening." He replied in a cool tone.

Of course the Hyuga was always one step ahead. She wondered if he was as excited as her about all being together as team Guy again.

"Do you need any help?" He asked while he stood in the door way of her bedroom.

"As long as you guys get the food like normal, I have everything else." She replied.

She laid out all her belongings on her bed, then she took a spare scroll and began to seal all of the warm clothing. She would unseal them when they go closer to the border. She began to check her other scrolls for other necessity's, then to her weapons scroll. She was happy that she had just taken all of her tools out to sharpen.

Standing up, she admired her handy work, everything was packed and she could have sworn it was in record time. She turned to see Neji still leaning against the frame of her door, she almost forgot he was there.

"Uh well if we leave at dawn I better get some sleep…" She began playing with her hair, a nervous habit she could never break. "So are you going home?"

She kicked herself for sounding like that, he must think she is some bumbling idiot.

"Well…" He started. "They do not expect me home tonight, though if I am not welcome here I will return home."

Her heart skipped a beat, did he just say he could, and that he WANTED to stay here? She had asked him to stay before, but she knew he really couldn't, but now she didn't know how to respond.

"Ah well yes of course." She tried to say as calmly as possible.

He began to walk towards her, her heart was pounding.

"Ten, relax." He said as he slipped his arms around her. What was that ' _Ten'_ about too? Some Pet name now? But her thoughts went elsewhere, he smelled amazing, how did she not notice this before when they were on the couch?

"Let's just get some rest." He kissed her lips lightly. "I'll just sleep on the couch." He released her and started walked towards the living room, her hand grabbed his arm. He look back with a smirk on his face.

Of course, the Hyuga was a true gentleman and would not just assume that she wanted him in her bed, but she wished he would just take it upon himself and curl up next to her. It would save her a lot of trouble.

"No, sleep with me." She said with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "I need to take a shower, I'll be back in a second, go ahead and make yourself at home."

She grabbed her change of clothes and made a beeline for the bathroom. She quickly jumped into the shower, her heart was pounding. The Neji Hyuga was here, waiting in her bed for her.

xXx

He felt proud, and somewhat worried at the same time. He was here, she wanted him to stay the night. She wanted HIM to sleep in HER bed with HER. Oh Kami what did he do right to deserve this chance?

He was debating, he usually just slept in a pair of standard shinobi pants without a shirt, but he didn't want to make things uncomfortable with her. Yes he wanted to throw her down on that bed and do, well things. He knew all the hype, but he had never been that far with a woman, he didn't know how to tell if she wanted that. Plus it was not honorable to think that she would agree to things like that outside of wedlock. But his mind kept wondering back to darker places.

No, no, he told himself, I can't be thinking like that. Were just going to share a bed, nothing else is going to happen.

After pulling his mind from the gutter, he crawled into her bed. It wasn't large, but it was big enough to fit the two of them comfortably. Her sheets made him laugh, there were gray with little shuriken on them. He guessed they were the ones that sold at the store down the road in the little boys section. But if it made her happy, who was he to judge? She really did have a thing for sharp projectile.

He took the side that was pushed up against the wall. Well, now I wait, he thought. He didn't have to wait long, her door opened and he looked up from his place. She stood in the door way with her hair thrown up in a towel with a nervous look on her face, but then she smiled. She then made her way over to her side of the bed and laid down. At first, they weren't touching, she was facing away from him, it seemed like she was just a nervous as he was about all of this. Putting his pride aside, he reached over and pulled her into his chest. He nuzzled his chin into the crack of neck, placing a couple kisses as he did so.

He could feel her take a sharp breath in from the sudden contact, but then she relaxed. Even his heart rate had picked up slightly. She turned her body to face him. He placed an arm around her waist. She nuzzled her head into the crack of his neck.

"Neji…" She whispered into his ear. It was so enticing.

"Yes?" He responded just as soft.

"This is nice…really nice." She responded and pushed her lips to his.

He engulfed her into his arms. She was so small compared to him. A fool would consider her size an advantage, but not Neji. He knew better than anyone that her little body was full of spit fire and ambition. Her muscles were hard, but still feminine, her skin sun kissed. Moments like these are ones he had never imaged until about a week ago, but now he couldn't get them out of his head.

After a few moments like that he pulled back.

"Ten, you need to get some sleep." He said as he tucked her loose hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Ah fine." She said as she nuzzled deeper into his chest.

He took a deep breath. It took all his strength to pull back from enjoying some more experiments with her. But they had a mission in the morning, and her being well rested was important if they were to keep up with Lee and Guy Sensei.


End file.
